The 24 Hours Series: Ticci Toby
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Brianna Catrine was a normal fifteen-year-old girl until one night, when she is kidnapped. Locked away, far from home, with another captive that acts rather erratic. Will she make it out alive or she be just another victim?
1. Prologue

**Um… hi. Lace the Humorous again. If you want an explanation to why it's not Laney here, then read the bottom of my/Laney's profile or the first chapter in Life of Tuesday, my first story.**

**Anyway, you're probably here because you love Creepypastas, but if you have no idea what they are, then even better! I can catch you blind.**

**And I'm so not explaining it. I like surprising my audience.**

**And do not go look it up. I want to twist this story so many ways that you'd only figure out if you're a diehard Creepypasta fan.**

**And so, this story begins.**

Brianna Catrine ran into her room, choking her tears back as long as she could. Fresh bruises and cuts decorated her skin. She shut her door and locked it, ignoring her parents' cries and begs for her to tell them what happened.

She didn't even want to think about what had happened.

A series of sobs escaped her and she collapsed on her bed, hugging her knees and burying her face into the blankets.

Her tears soon subsided, and she sat up, shaking violently. The recent memory reminded her of it's existence, but she continued to push it down.

Yells of anger and misunderstanding emitted outside her door, and she knew it was her parents fighting again.

She stood, pressing her ear against the door. She was able to pick a few jumbled pieces of the conversation.

"We shouldn't have ever put her in that school! We knew it was too rough for her!"

"It was your idea to start with!"

"It's your fault she won't tell us what's going on! She's scared you'll judge her just like everyone else!"

"If you'd just listen to her for five minutes and not talk about you, you'd actually know what your daughter is like!"

"We should've never even decided to have a kid to began with!"

Brianna's eyes stung. Her mother's harsh words brought the sobs back to her body. She needed to get out. She needed to get some fresh air to settle her thoughts.

She swiftly walked over and unlocked her window, climbing out and shutting it back.

She glanced around. Where to first?

_The local park, _she quickly decided. _They have the best flowers. _A smile crept across her face as she remembered the vibrant carnations, graceful roses, and beautiful tulips.

She began off in the direction of the park, gazing at her neighbor's houses. Some still had their lights on and some were already in bed. It was pretty late. Around seven or eight o'clock. The sidewalk was only lit by the few streetlights and the amazingly bright moon.

A cold breeze blew against Brianna, and she hugged her arms, realizing she'd left her jacket at home.

_Oh well,_ she shrugged. _I don't need it._

She looked up, seeing the park in the close distance. A familiar comfort immediately embraced her, and she felt her sadness flee.

Her white slip-ons sunk into the soft grass and the mixed smells of multiple plants tickled her nose. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the easiness of the night.

She glanced towards the middle of the park, the signature statue standing tall. She trekked towards it, finding they had added some unfamiliar plants around it.

"Wow," Brianna breathed. The beauty of the flowers was just amazing. She reached for her jacket pocket, trying to retrieve her phone to take a picture. But she remembered she had no jacket, and along with that, no phone.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back and grab the items.

But it was already too late.

A cloth clamped over her mouth tightly. Brianna began to kick and flail, but to no avail. A strong scent filled her nose, and she became more and more exhausted. Her movements slowed, and her body quit operating. Fog crept in her brain, and her thoughts were muddy.

Finally, her eyes closed, and her life was in the hands of her attacker.

**Okay then, that probably won't go well, just speaking logically.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and see you next chapter.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Um hi everyone again. Lol, I got like, two views on this last time.**

**SilverConstellation/SC as a Guest: Lol, that's why I can't do **_**anything**_** without them or someone really **_**really **__**really **_**trustworthy… X/… Well, I knew the prologue had to have a good amount of action, otherwise it would be kinda useless to drawing people in, that's why its so fast-paced. You already know the reason, so you won't have to go looking for it, lucky.**

**Oh, also, this was heavily inspired by WolfBane54's 24 Hours With Masky and 24 Hours With Hoodie, along with various 24 hour quizzes. I recommend checking those out if you like the Creepypastas.**

**Anyways, on with it.**

Brianna awoke in a room that was definitely not hers. An unfamiliar bed embraced her back. She slowly sat up, eyesight fading in and out due to the chloroform that she had inhaled.

Once her eyesight stabilized, she took in her surroundings. Each wall was painted dark blue, and the ground was covered by a smooth, hardwood flooring. A countertop took over the corner of the room left to her bed, which rested in the center of the room.

She looked towards the 'door', which was made out of black metal and had no handles.

As she gazed at it, wondering how it worked, it opened swiftly. Two masked, muscular men stood outside it, holding a frail, thin boy by his arms. Blood dripped out of his mouth and his black eye was quite noticeable.

They threw him into the room roughly, and he had obviously lost all the fight in him.

The door slammed shut again, leaving Brianna locked in with the badly beaten boy.

She took the opportunity to analyze him. He was around sixteen, seventeen, maybe eighteen at the most. He had medium brown hair that wildly shot out in multiple directions. His dull, pale skin tone made him look ill, and he had blood splatters all over him. He wore a brown sweatshirt with a royal blue hood and stripes decorated the sleeves. A pair of light greenish blue sweats inhabited his legs… but the blood stood out more. Blood soaked through his left leg to the point of the sweats sticking to the leg, and the color was barely even recognizable.

Brianna realized how severely he had been hurt, and she glanced around the room for anything to help him with. Her eye caught on the countertop, cabinets directly above the surface.

She dashed over to it, quickly searching through each and every cabinet. Finally, she found a first aid kit, which seemed a little suspicious. Why would the kidnappers put a first aid kit in the room where they were putting their victims?

Nevertheless, she grabbed it and raced over to the boy, sifting through the items inside the kit.

She eventually came across a roll of bandage, which she snatched immediately. She reached towards his leg, only to feel a slap on her hand. The boy jerked away, fear clear in his eyes.

"I'm trying to help you, just calm down, okay?" Brianna told him patiently, worried about his health.

He shook his head. "You're… you're just like all of them…"

"No, I'm not." Brianna began to reach for his leg again, making sure to watch in case he tried to stop her.

He did.

He pulled his leg back and surged forward, attacking her outright.

_I was wrong; he still has a lot of fight in him…_

Brianna felt her skull hit the ground hard, and a pounding began in the back corner of her head. She realized she was pinned to the ground. Panic spread through her faster than a wildfire.

The boy retracted, his crazy spell ending. His hands covered his ears, and he grimaced. He shook his head as if disagreeing with someone. He started muttering to himself.

Brianna couldn't help but stare at the nut job.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed without warning, causing Brianna jump a bit. Curiosity burned in her, and she tried to ignore it. But she couldn't.

"Are… you okay?" Brianna carefully asked, worried he'd snap again.

His eyes shot open, staring into her soul as he studied her deeply. She felt as if she were prey to him. She dismissed the idea.

_He's just like you; a random teenager that happened to get kidnapped._

"I'm sorry…" He whispered softly, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "I over-reacted."

Brianna wasn't sure if she should reply. "It's fine…"

He nodded solemnly. "I'm Toby."

"My name's Brianna." She glanced at his still bleeding leg. "Um… your leg?"

Toby looked down, surprise crossing his face. "Oh… I guess I should probably do something about that."

Brianna was puzzled at how calmly he acted although his leg surely had to be screeching in pain.

He spotted the first aid kit and began to operate himself. He looked up, almost as if he'd forgotten something. "Oh, um, thank you."

Brianna nodded shyly, unsure what to do about this strange guy who yelled at himself to 'leave him alone'.

She stood up and went back to her bed, making sure to keep him in her vision. She wasn't quite sure what to think of him yet, and she didn't want another surprise attack.

Sitting down, the quiet atmosphere bugged her. Something about the room seemed off. It looked like a normal house's bedroom, where a normal person would sleep. It looked sort of familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

"What are you thinking about?" Toby's voice cut through her thoughts. His leg was bandaged and the blood had been somewhat cleaned off.

Brianna hesitated the idea of telling him the truth, but decided it wouldn't cause any harm. "Just the room."

Toby nodded. "It does seem odd, doesn't it? Like, why would anyone keep someone here?"

Brianna shrugged, at loss for an answer.

Silence seized the room again, both Toby and Brianna too wary to speak to each other.

And Brianna a little too scared.

**Man, Brianna reacted to Toby wayyyy better than I would've XD. I probably would've hidden somewhere and spied on him until I felt like I could trust him loosely lol.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	3. Chapter 2

**SilverConstellation: Demi and Amy didn't fall off the planet, they just stopped reviewing. They'll contact me every once and while and check up on things. They're just silent. And congrats on your essay! Lol, maybe… that's definitely a good idea. Oh goodness, you should see me try to play a horror game! I'm so easily terrified by literally everything XD. Also, it might be a little while until I update Life of Tuesday due a very annoying writer's block.**

**Now, time to continue…**

Brianna silently scanned the room for the fifth time in that minute. She didn't have much to do and she couldn't think of anything that needed to be done. And obviously talking with this Toby guy was out of the picture.

She glanced down at him, where he still rested on the floor. He was lying on his side, carefully picking at the wood floor. It seemed as if he were looking for something.

Before she could think about it, the words slipped out of her mouth. "What are you looking for?"

Toby's attention completely centered on her as he looked at her silently. A few moments passed before he responded. "Nothing really."

Brianna nodded, feeling the conversation die before it even started.

"Well," Toby began hesitantly. "We should probably get to know each other if we're gonna be locked in here together."

Brianna eyes lit up, curiosity getting the better of her. "Okay, let's play Back and Forth."

"What's that?"

"Oh duh. Sorry, it's a game that me and my family play together. Of course you wouldn't know what it is. Basically, you ask a question and I answer, then I ask a question and you answer, and so on."

"That's a really cool idea." He sighed, a memory obviously bothering him. "You can ask first."

A million questions ambushed her mind, and she finally settled on one. "Okay, do you have any siblings?"

Toby stared at her emotionlessly. "I did. But… not anymore. An older sister. Her name was Lyra, and she… she was the best person I've ever met. But she died in a car wreck a few months ago…"

"I'm sorry," Brianna regretted her question.

Toby shook his head. "It-it's fine. Everything's fine. It'll all be fine."

He seemed to be trying to convince himself of that rather than Brianna.

His eyes snapped back up to her. "My turn; what's the most important quality in a friend to you?"

"Compassion. The selfless pursue to love others as themselves, and treat others as they would want to be treated."

A admiration shined in Toby's eyes, and Brianna couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"It's your turn." Toby reminded her.

"Right," she had to think for a minute, carefully deciding which to choose. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. What about you?"

"Fifteen. If you had to describe each member of your family in two words, what would they be?"

"My sister… fun and caring, my mother… kind and quiet… and my da- do I have to do my dad?"

She nodded.

"Well, not to speak ill of the dead, but wicked and selfish."

Brianna was taken aback. She'd never heard anyone say such horrible things about their father. But she knew her next two questions.

"Okay, my turn… which is worse; an abusive parent or a serial killer?" Toby had put together a trick question that Brianna had never heard before.

"I… I don't know, they're both horrible… I mean, I guess the murderer because someone actually ends up dead whereas the abuser does kill anyone."

She didn't fail to catch the quick glint of disappointment in his eyes.

"So, um, how did your father die?" She asked, a bit freaked out by his obvious answer.

Toby's gaze hardened. "He was murdered. They still don't know who did it, and I don't want to."

"Oh wow…" Brianna breathed, unsure of how to respond.

"So, my turn, right? Are you a fight, flight, or freeze type person?"

Brianna shrugged. "I've never actually been in that kind of situation… probably a flight." She thought for a minute. "What are you?"

Toby was caught off-guard. "I don't know either, I'm really none. Kind of more like a endure type person." He let out a small, dark chuckle. "You probably don't know what I'm talking about right now."

"No, it makes perfect sense."

"Oh good… I was worried you'd think I'm crazy." Toby smiled shyly. His smile quickly faded though. "Anyway, do you have any hobbies?"

Brianna smiled, the thoughts of her flowers- the only thing she considered friends- back home. "Yeah, I like to garden."

"That's pretty cool."

"Thanks. What about you? Do you have any hobbies?"

Toby shrugged. "Not really…"

Suddenly, the door burst open, the two men standing there again.

"You," the bigger one pointed at Brianna. "Come with us."

**Yeah, that's it, sorry. Deal with it.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Omg look, I'm updating the Creepypasta story. **

**SilverConstellation: Ummm, wow. Thanks for that! It helped so much!**

**Ryan: Okay, so it is unspecified if Lyra is pronounced with an I or an E sound, but I pronounce it lie-ruh, if that helps.**

**Okay, let's start.**

"No." Toby's weak voice stated defiantly. "You're not taking her."

Brianna didn't understand why he was standing up for her.

The guards gave him a puzzled look and the smaller one spoke up. "You actually care about this one?"

"I cared about the last ten too, and you murdered all of them." Toby shot back, hate burning in his eyes.

The bigger one crossed his arms. "Why do you like _her_?"

Toby squeezed his eyes shut, obviously trying to stay calm. "I haven't made up my mind about her. Now leave!"

The pair shared a glance before leaving quickly.

_What?! Why would they obey their victim?_

Brianna turned to Toby. "What was that about?"

He sighed heavily. "I can't tell you."

And the room went silent as distrust seized Brianna.

Toby cleared his throat to get her attention. "Do want to continue that little game...?"

Brianna shrugged. "Sure. Who's turn was it?"

"Mine. If you were to kill someone, how would you do it?" Toby asked.

"Um..." Brianna scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking hard. "Well, I wouldn't really want to kill anyone, but if I had to, something quick and painless, like a shot to the head."

A hint of a smile rested on Toby's lips as his dull brown eyes stared seemingly into her soul. "A shot to the head isn't painless, just saying."

Brianna pursed her lips, and started wondering why Toby asked so many questions about murder. "Then pick something painless and that's what I'll go with."

Toby shook his head, chuckling a bit. "Your turn."

"Well, I'm going to copy your question. How would _you_ kill someone?"

Toby didn't even have to think about it. "I'd hack them to death with hatchets. It's more... satisfying."

A shiver ran down Brianna's spine as she processed what he'd said.

_What does he mean by satisfying? How does he know what it feels l- _Then it dawned on her. He knew exactly who'd murdered his father... because he was the one who commited the act.

"Hey, Brianna, are you okay?" Toby snapped his fingers near her face to grab her attention, and she immediately disliked that he had gotten closer.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking." She replied, wishing he'd go back to his spot on the floor. And stop talking to her. And altogether leave the room.

He gave her an unreadable look before sitting back down on the floor. "My turn. What is your biggest fear?"

Brianna bit her lip, unsure if she should tell him. "Death, I guess. It's so... permanent."

Toby nodded.

Brianna thought about her question for a minute. "Okay... did you kill your father?"

Toby's eyes shot up to meet hers. His expression was heartbreaking, full of regret and guilt, yet a deep bitterness and desperateness underneath it. "Yes."

Brianna sucked in a breath, her fears confirmed. "Are you going to kill me?"

Toby held her gaze as he told her three of the most unsettling words she would ever hear. "I don't know."

**Anddddddd... CLIFFHANGER! I love them so much...**

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed and I'll be back soon.**

**Also, I'm starting another Creepypasta story called Brotherly Hate... I'll explain there. **

**Bye guys!**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say...**

**Ryan: Yes, definitely recommend to your friend! Both this one and Brotherly Hate! Yay, more readers! Okay cool. But her name won't come up too much afterward. Umm, let's not test it lol. (but for me, it would probably be the gernade)**

**On with the chapter...**

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?!" Panic enveloped Brianna as images of being hacked to death bombarded her mind.

Toby gave her a flat look. "I meant what I said. I. Don't. Know. Do I need to pull out a freaking dictionary and read to you?"

Brianna pursed her lips, unsure of how to respond without angering him more-so. "Well, no, I guess."

Toby rolled his eyes and sighed, and she realized he wasn't upset with her. He was upset with himself. "It was a retorical question."

Brianna was tempted to let the room go silent, but she needed answers if she wanted out. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Toby closed his eyes as if he was in pain. His hand twitched violently. Eventually, he realized she was still awaiting a response. "Basically there's this crazy leader who can literally manipulate anyone they want. They'd been doing research on us Creepypastas, a- what's the face about?"

Brianna stared at him in confusion. "Oh, I was just trying to figure out what you meant by Creepypastas."

Toby looked at her, puzzlement written all over his face. Finally, he burst out laughing. "Wait, are you serious right now? You really don't know what a Creepypasta is?"

Brianna nodded, a little nervous.

Toby started crying from laughing so hard. Brianna couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. "Thank the heavens! It's not another crazy fangirl!"

Brianna felt completely lost. What in the world was he talking about?

After Toby recovered from his fit of laughter, he continued to explain. "Basically, a Creepypasta is a murderer with a tragic backstory."

"And you're one...?"

"Oh definitely. I was one of the first ones. Well, technically, I'm a proxy, but same difference." He must've seen her confused expression as he continued on explaining. "A proxy is a servant to Slenderman. We only murder when told to."

Brianna nodded, but ten times more afraid for her life. What if Slenderman decided she needed to go? Would Toby just... kill her? Would it be painful? She'd never been attacked with hatchets before...

"Brianna!" Toby started shaking her, and she really wished she'd stop getting lost in thought. "You have to stop leaving me out of your conversations that go on in your head!" He smiled teasingly at her, but it only made her more tense. It seemed like he was constantly shifting moods. She could never knew when to trust him, or if she should at all.

"Oh, um, sorry..." Brianna mumbled. "Go on with the story."

He nodded and sat beside her. "Okay... um... oh, so they figured out that the Creepypastas were real and they wanted to experiment a bit with us... see if we still were human, if we could still care about a regular human being." Toby scoffed a bit. "Of course we can, we're just careful which humans we become partial towards."

Brianna couldn't help but ask. "Are you partial towards me?"

Toby looked at her for moment, expression unreadable. Then he broke into a smile. "You'll see."

She didn't like that answer.

"Besides," he added. "I wouldn't tell you the truth if I didn't like you anyway." His hand twitched a bit.

"I can see the logic in that." Brianna admitted. "So, what else happened?"

"Well, to summarize it, they've kidnapped me as their first test subject and threw me into this room with another person, just to see if I'd strangle them on impulse for _zero_ reason." He chuckled darkly, obviously being a sarcastic towards the end.

"How many have you seen so far?" Brianna asked. Since he had gotten closer, she had started to notice how he'd randomly twitch in different places. Finally, she realized he was a vitcim of Tourettes Syndrome. He didn't have any control over it.

"Oh jeez, let me count..." He went silent for second. "A hundred and thirty-eight."

Brianna gasped, wondering how long it had taken to get through all of those people.

Toby noticed her surprise. "Most I only saw for a few minutes. Then I called the guards to come take them away because it's just annoying with some." He sighed, clearly thinking about a couple of the worst ones. "Anyway, so now we're here!" He forced a smile, and Brianna copied his antics.

The door swung open again, this time a different guard. He was smaller than the first two, but he had a taser in his hand. "Can we take her yet?"

Toby shook his head. "She's staying with me for now."

The guard glared at him briefly. "We don't have forever. You need to make up your mind about her already!"

Toby just gave the guard his typical flat glare.

The guard flicked his eyes to Brianna, analyzing her deeply. He smirked a bit, coming to a conclusion. "You have until I open this door again, got it?"

Toby nodded, obviously bored of the conversation.

The door shut again, and Brianna heard the guard lock it.

"So what now?" Brianna inquired, turning to Toby.

Toby thought for a minute. Finally, he came up with an answer. "I'm just going to be honest with you for a second. Okay?"

Brianna nodded her response, a bit worried about what he'd say.

"You're probably not going to live through this."

**Yes, it's over, and yes, I know everyone hates cliffhangers, but too bad. **

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello children...**

**Ryan: Lol, this is now required reading! XD yeah, books do that to you.**

**SilverConstellation: I have no idea how the Leader can do that to teenagers and not have no conscious. Yeah, I think they just pluck whoever they can from the street. (I love how I'm like 'I think they do this and this and this' when I know for sure why they do).**

**Okay, let's go join our favorite murderer again...**

"Why not?" Brianna asked, a little worried about how Toby would respond.

"Because -no offense- you seem way too submissive to go through with the plan that I came up with." Toby laid back on the bed, thinking about his 'plan'.

Brianna bit her lip. Well, whatever he was thinking about doing what was better than being murdered in some horrible way. "Will you at least tell me the plan first?"

Toby eyed her suspiciously, as if she was working with the kidnappers. It was laughable to think that he'd gone from thinking she was too sweet to hurt someone to thinking she might be against him. "It's difficult."

"I'm not stupid Toby; I can remember a plan and excute it." Brianna told him, somewhat feigning her confidence. No way was she in any way cut out for this situation.

"I never said you were stupid, I said that it might be challenging for you." He looked her up and down, still seemingly deciding if he could trust her or not. "And I meant physically." He added, sitting up and sighing.

Brianna was tired of his back and forth. She just wanted her question answered. "I asked for the plan, not your quailfications."

Toby looked at her, a stunned expression on his face. He obviously didn't expect her to respond that way. "Um, okay then... so I was thinking, that last guard was relatively small, so if you can rush him as a distraction, then I'll be able to knock him out, and we can get out the door. From there, we'll try to find my hatchets and protective gear, then we'll get outside through the front door, assuming we can find it."

Brianna nodded, running the plan through her head to make sure she understood everything. "What happens once we get out?"

Toby shrugged. "I don't know, we'll decide from there."

Brianna started to think about how excited she'd be to see her parents again. She wondered how they'd react, and if they were even worried. She began to feel tired, and eventually she knew exhaustion would take over.

But she didn't exactly feel safe enough to sleep. She would literally be throwing her life in the hands of Toby, a murderer that she'd only known for a few hours.

But she couldn't exactly stay awake either.

After about three times of almost falling asleep, she heard Toby intervere. "You can go to sleep if you want. I'm not going to randomly strangle you."

Brianna didn't really believe him. "Why don't you need to sleep? How come I'm the only one that's tired?"

Toby chuckled a bit. "I sleep in-between people, so I'm never tired when they're in with me. However, most don't make it this long, so typically, no one's ever sleeping."

Brianna wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared. _Most don't make it this long? _Does that mean that he isn't going to kill her or is he trying to give her a false sense of security?

"Seriously, go ahead. I'm not going to do anything but run over the plan in my head a hundred times." Toby promised, and something told her that he was being truthful.

"Okay, fine. But you better keep your promise." She laid down on his shoulder so she could monitor his movement better. If he tried to do anything while she was sleeping, she'd feel it and wake up.

And soon, she fell asleep.

_(Time Skip...)_

Toby shook Brianna awake, and the first things that filled her ears were steady footsteps towards their room. "Are you ready?" He whispered to her, and could see the excitement in his eyes.

She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. "Yes." she confirmed quietly, trying to sound just as confident as he looked.

The door opened loudly and the same guard stood there, a harsh look on his face as he toyed with his taser. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Toby smirked a bit. "But you might not like it."

Brianna took that as her cue. She jumped up and sprinted towards the guard. He was caught offguard and she actually knocked him down, but she was unsure of what to do from there.

He stood up and sneered at her, readying his taser. He grabbed her arm and started to walk off when he was suddenly knocked unconscious by none other than Toby.

Brianna rubbed her arm. "That was too close."

Toby nodded, checking the hall for other guards. "Come on." He told her before leaving the room.

Brianna followed him as he twisted and turned directions, carefully choosing his path.

Finally, he found a room marked 'Main Office'. He turned the handle and cracked the door, peeking inside to see if anyone was inside. After a second, he threw the door open and started searching the room. She did as well, a little confused as to what they were looking for.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, holding up an old, somewhat rusty hatchet. "Now where's the other one?"

Brianna tripped and fell, finding she'd walked straight into a box containing a bunch of randomness.

Toby was already at her side, gazing at the box before digging into it, pulling out a weird looking mouthguard, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of orange googles. He immediately starting putting the pieces on.

Brianna picked up her phone just to find that it was shattered and disfunctional.

Toby grabbed Brianna's hand and dragged her out the door, racing through the halls again.

They encountered a few guards, but Toby took care of them pretty quickly with his hatchets.

Finally, they reached the door. The pair shared a glance of accomplishment and excitement. They were so close to escaping; they couldn't fail now.

"Aw, look who finally got wise." A menacing voice said from behind them.

Both spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.

And that's when Brianna felt someone hit her over the head. She quickly started to lose consciousness, her sight fading to black too quickly.

_No! _She desperately screamed in her mind. _Not after everything we've accomplished! Not now!_

And the last thing she saw was Toby's face, full of shock and anger.

**Okay, here's the thing; there will be one more chapter most likely, which will conclude the story. However, it's a series (I mean, it literally says that in the title) and the next story will be The 24 Hours Series: Homicidal Liu. **

**Also, do you guys want the last chapter to be from Toby's point of view, or should I just stick with Brianna's?**

**And Silver, you never read Brotherly Hate! That'll explain a lot in Homicidal Liu's story if you go read that real quick.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	7. Epilogue

**Hello again everyone. Look who didn't die.**

**Ryan: There will be a different protagonist per story. Each one gets a different storyline. Some die, some live, some get kidnapped, it just depends on the Creepypasta. Oh don't worry, it'll be interesting for her anyway... **

**SilverConstellation: I don't think you understand... nevermind, it doesn't matter that much anyway. Oh, you like happy stuff? How do you even read my stories? Lol. **

**I was rereading last chapter, and I realized how paranoid Brianna is. It's constantly like 'she didn't believe him' or 'she didn't know if that was good thing or not' or 'Brianna wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared' and it's "dude, chill. He clearly isn't going to kill you yet." Then again, I can't really judge because I'm the same way. Just thought it was kinda funny.**

**Okay, time to stop stalling...**

**Oh, it's also in Toby's POV. Ryan voted for it and Silver said whichever is more emotional right now, and since Brianna is knocked out, that would be Toby. However, I may or may not suck at writing from Toby's point of view, so bare with me guys.**

Toby stared at Brianna's unconscious body for a moment, feeling almost paralyzed. He looked up at the attacker, immediately recgonizing her as the Leader. As realization dawned on him, his shock was replaced by anger.

She met his eyes, a cold smirk on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong!" He snapped. "You keep doing this to completely innocent people! For no reason!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course there's a reason. I want to finish my research on you and the others."

"How exactly does this help your 'research'?!"

"Why would I just give away that information?"

Toby was completely done with the girl and her games. He brandished his hatchets, ready to swing at her.

She barely even took the time to acknowledge the hatchets. "Oh please, like you'll be able to kill me." She pulled the lever on the wall, calling the guards to come take Toby back to his room.

No way was he going back to his room.

Before he could think about it, he swung viciously at her. She reacted quickly, ducking under his hatchets and pulling her knife.

"You're kidding me right?" She blocked one of his strikes. "All of this over _her_?"

"No," he replied before swinging at her again. "It's all because you've had me locked in a miserable room for a month, killed multiple innocent people, tortured me multiple times, and took my hatchets. That's what all of this is for."

Her lips twitched into a smirk as she stepped back, avoiding his swings. "Funny, _you're _the one upset over injustice."

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Toby stopped advancing.

She eyed him carefully, stepping towards him. The footsteps were getting closer.

He bolted.

He grabbed Brianna off of the floor and shattered a nearby window with his hatchet. He jumped out through the window and ran faster than he thought he could. He could hear her yelling orders at the guards, and a few pairs of footsteps followed him into the nearby forest. He had to get out of there.

He led the guards down multiple twists and turns, trying desperately to lose them. However, they were good at what they did, and stayed behind him the entire time.

Finally, he tripped over a root and fell to the ground. The guards didn't hesitate to grab both his arms, and one even picked Brianna up. They began to drag him back. He tried to pull away, but they were stronger than him. All that time, being unable to train and physically tortured had weared on his strength.

He gave up and let them drag him. It was no use. The Leader was just too strong. All her resources, all her puppets, he'd never escape. What was the point of fighting?

The grip on his right arm loosened. He looked up, seeing the guard there fall to the ground, bleeding viciously. The same thing happened on his left side, and the guard behind him let out a scream. Toby stood up, turning to see who had saved him.

He immediately recgonized the boy in front of him. "Liu? How did you find me?"

Liu smiled, knife dripping with blood. "Slenderman helped."

As if on cue, the tall, faceless being stepped out from the trees. "Hello again, Toby."

Toby smiled, relieved to be out of that dreaded place. "Thank you, both of you."

Brianna stirred, starting to wake up.

Confusion crossed Liu's face. "Um, is she okay? Who is she?"

"Her name is Brianna. She was being experimented on too." Toby replied.

Liu still looked very confused. "Experimented?"

"Long story. Anyway, I think we need to take her in."

Slenderman sighed. "We can't just take another person in, Toby."

"Yes we can. She's a valuable asset." Toby insisted.

"Does she even have any experience with murder?" Slenderman inquired.

"Well, no, but neither did Liu."

Liu crossed his arms. "Just so you know, I did have experience, I had killed a nurse and witnessed my brother kill my parents."

Toby rolled his eyes. "That was Sully. Stop trying to take credit for that."

Liu opened his mouth to argue back, but Slenderman intervened. "That's enough." He turned back to Toby. "She cannot come."

"But she already knows about us!"

"You told her?!" The pair exclaimed in unison.

Toby froze for a second. "No, I didn't, she already knew and had recgonized me from all that fanart the internet has."

Liu clearly didn't believe him. "We can always just kill-."

Slenderman held up a hand, cutting Liu off and silencing Toby's unsaid response. "We will take her in for a small amount of time. If she does not please me, I will not hesitate to have her killed. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They both muttered, neither liking the new plan.

Brianna sat up, awaking. She rubbed the back of her head, looking around in confusion. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Slenderman snapped his fingers, and she passed out again.

"Why'd you do that? She _just_ woke up!"

"I thought I told you not to question me, Toby." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liu smirk a bit. "Now, time to head back to the mansion."

_(Time Skip)_

It had been a week since Toby and Brianna had escaped the Leader. The pair had explained everything to Slenderman, and Brianna was actually getting along quite well at the mansion. Slenderman sat in his office, contemplating this new threat. Whoever this Leader person was, they had inside information. One of the Creepypastas was a traitor.

A knock interrupted Slenderman's thoughts. "Yes?"

Slenderman recognized Hoodie's voice. "Master, there is a letter for you here."

He sighed, standing up and opening the door. "Thank you Hoodie." He took the letter before closing the door again.

He carefully opened the letter.

_Thank you very much for your proxy, Slenderman. He was very helpful with my research. However, I hope you don't mind that I took another one of your precious Creepypastas. I feel this one will provide even more information for me._

_With much love, the Leader._

**Alright guys, there we go. It is over. Ryan, I am going to update Brotherly Hate as soon as I can, I didn't forget about it!**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


End file.
